fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grzegorz Krew
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Krew was a pastor in the Old Synagogue in Kraków until he was excommunicated from the Orthodox Jewish faith for choosing to drink the blood of helpless victims over his religious duties. He now leads a vampire-like blood cult, whose members he regularly assigns to bring potential sacrifices into his church. However, he decides that human blood alone won't satisfy his literal bloodthirst, and so, sets out to take the blood of a certain demon lord. ARS SPECIALIS * Czerwony Strumień (Red Stream): Krew cuts his palm, then fires a high-pressure stream of blood at his opponent at the cost of some of his health, knocking them back and damaging them. On Meter Burn, the blood stream is larger and subtracts more health. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Krwawa Linia (Bloody Line): Krew cuts his palm and slashes diagonally at his opponent, creating a line made out of blood in front of him at either close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed, damaging the opponent if it connects, and losing some of his health in the process. Meter Burn adds another blood line in the opposite direction, but subtracts more health. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Kula Krwi (Blood Ball): Krew stabs himself in the wrist, losing health in the process, and, taking his dagger out, forms the blood coming out the wound into a ball shape, which he then throws at his opponent and which travels at extreme velocity towards them. On Meter Burn, the blood ball is bigger, but travels slower and requires more health. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Krwiożercze (Bloodthirst): Krew grabs his opponent by the back of the neck, stabs them in the chest, slices a horizontal line there while the dagger is still in there, lifts the foe above the ground, and drinks a "waterfall" of some of their blood, recovering 12% of any health lost, then kicks the foe aside afterwards. On Meter Burn, he stabs deeper and regains 3% more health. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) ARS BESTIAE * Regeneracja (Regeneration): Krew turns into his leech form, bites down on his opponent's neck, and sucks some of their blood, recovering 20% of any health lost, before changing back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Cuts his palm and lets some blood flow out of the wound at the cost of some of his health * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Stabs his opponent in the gut We cut to a dungeon where the defeated opponent is shackled at the wrists to one of the brick walls, then Krew walks over to them and stabs them in the throat. While still holding his embedded dagger, Krew shapeshifts into his leech form and, anterior sucker embedded in the hole he made in their throat, sucks all the blood out of his screaming and convulsing opponent until they emaciate and, eventually, die. Afterwards, a satisfied Krew changes back to human form, wipes the blood off his mouth, and laughs sinisterly. Samples of "Ave Vampire" are heard playing instead of the usual Percute Ultimum music throughout the finishing move. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein (Hunter x Hunter, Soul Calibur) Destined Battle Rival: Rajesh Karamchand Stage: Blood Sacrifice (BGM: Ave Vampire by Dale Oliver) * Intro Sequence: Krew is seen, while in leech form, sucking all the blood out of a defenseless, screaming knight. Once he's finished, Krew changes back to human form and points his dagger towards his opponent, saying, "Yours will make excellent blood." * Round Win Sequence: Krew cuts his palm and lets some of his blood flow out of the wound, saying, "You choose not to offer your blood? Jaka szkoda (what a pity)." * Outro Sequence: A sacrificial altar emerges out of the ground (if fighting in the Blood Sacrifice stage, the altar is already there) for Krew to place the losing character on. Raising his knife to kill the opponent, Krew declares, "Ciesz twój ostatnimi chwilami (enjoy your final moments)!", then stabs them in the neck and allows their blood to flow into his right hand for him to drink. Then, after drinking the foe's blood, the hemophage smiles and cackles sinisterly. QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE EXCOMMUNICATED PASTOR, GRZEGORZ KREW (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Krew in a dark and twisted version of the Old Synagogue drinking some blood that just flowed out of the dead woman that appears in his HeroMachine render, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) Grzegorz Marszałek was formerly an Orthodox Jewish pastor in the Old Synagogue, or Alta Shul as it is called in Yiddish, in Kraków. However, rather than perform any religious duties at all, he chose to have those unfortunate enough to face a most gruesome end brought into the synagogue so he could consume their blood, much to the objection of the rabbi. As punishment for this unforgivable sin, the synagogue excommunicated Grzegorz and forbade him from ever entering their sight again. Soon afterwards, the leech spirit, Sanguisuga, upon appearing to him, acknowledged his literal bloodthirst and deemed him worthy of hosting her. He would, from then on, be known as Grzegorz Krew. MIRROR MATCH (QUEST MODE) (Krew is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of him, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, warrior. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Krew for the real one to fight) * Krew: Oszust (impostor)... I shall take your blood for daring to assume my image! (Both Krews draw their daggers and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Krew: You have no right to decide who sacrifices their blood to whom. I'' do! DESTINED BATTLE - vs. Rajesh Karamchand ''(Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Krew and Rajesh stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Krew: Who have we here? A potential sacrifice for my blood cult... * Rajesh: Your desire to consume blood is a great sin, and without blood, we cannot live. Especially those as elderly as I. (Krew and Rajesh go into their fighting stances.) * Krew: My insatiable hunger for blood knows no age. * Rajesh: It seems you do not realize the error of your ways. SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Rajesh is down on one knee and one hand.) * Krew: Have you any final words before you provide me with some much-required nourishment, speak them now. * Rajesh: I forbid you to take my blood, dusht aadmee (evil man). * Krew: (holding his dagger at Rajesh's throat) Now that I have defeated you, geriatryczny (geriatric), it is time for... (Krew is interrupted when a fiery portal materializes beneath his feet, slowly dragging him into it.) * Rajesh: ...You to reap punishment in Naraka for your unforgivable atrocities. (Six seconds later, we cut to Krew in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Krew: This place... It reminds me of the Hell the rabbi of the Old Synagogue warned me, when I was a pastor there, where I would end up for my sins. * Damoclus: Oh, does it, now? It is known as Infernus, and here you stand before me, the absolute ruler of this realm. In order for your final confrontation against me to commence, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Krew: Niezła próba (nice try), but the only one worthy of watching humans suffer is ME! (readies his dagger) FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Krew has defeated Torturex) What the fuck is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall finish off that hemophage myself! * Krew: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with his dagger hidden inside his robe) As inhuman as that thing that brought me here is, its krew (blood) shall be MINE for the taking! * Damoclus: Grzegorz Marszałek, former pastor of the Old Synagogue in Kraków, excommunicated from your faith for choosing to drink the blood of your victims over the religious duties you were assigned. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Krew: Exactly what do you know of the faith I once belonged to? * Damoclus: That Jews, be they Orthodox, Ashkenazi, or other, are whiny and covetous snakes, and not much else. * Krew: Which is why I am glad to no longer be one of them. * Damoclus: Nor do you need your pathetic rabbi. In fact, you would make an apropos replacement for Torturex, whom you vanquished earlier, consuming the blood of humans doomed to suffer in my torture chamber until they perish. * Krew: Human blood alone is not sufficient to slake my unending thirst for that which all living beings require to live. What I desire... is DEMON blood! * Damoclus: Fool... You are in no position to assume me to be so gullible as to sacrifice my blood to you. * Krew: Is that so, władca demonów (demon lord)? What I am about to do for my cultsmen... (pulling his dagger out of his robe and going into his fighting stance) is put an end to you the cruelest and most brutal way I know how! * Damoclus: You think you, a man excommunicated for disobeying his faith, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere blood cult leader? * Krew: With the blood of a demon lord inside me, I will be even more powerful than ever! (stabs Damoclus in the chest with his dagger) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (dies as a result of being stabbed) * Krew: (gripping the back of Damoclus' neck with one hand and allowing some of the now-dead demon lord's purple blood to flow into the other for him to drink) ''Yes... Feed me more of your blood, Damoclus... ''(lifts Damoclus' corpse above the molten rock ground and pulls his dagger out of him) ''Feed me more! Feed. Me. MORE!! ''(holds the dagger at Damoclus' throat and slashes, during which the scene cuts to black, before we cut to the ending pictures) (We're treated to a shot of Krew in Infernus, still lifting the now-dead Damoclus above the molten rock ground, drinking a "waterfall" of his remaining blood and starting to burn with the demon lord's fiery purple glow and his eyes starting to glow light purple.) Consuming the blood of Damoclus not only provided Krew with the same amount of much-needed nourishment that human blood normally would, but also infused him with a portion of the now-fallen demon lord's demonic energy, granting him the power necessary so that humankind would face a most gruesome and unspeakable fate. (Back at his church in Poland, Krew is then seen drinking blood from the neck of the rabbi of the Old Synagogue he once belonged to, whom he just killed and whose corpse is on the altar, with some of his cultsmen down on the church floor, worshipping him.) Upon his return home to Poland, the excommunicated pastor decided that more sacrifices meant more blood to slake the thirst of him and his followers alike. One by one, Krew ignored the fearful pleading of many a poor, defenseless victim as his followers brought them into his church, for he required more and more blood with each passing day of his demonic reign over all the lands. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Krew's in-game voice actor, Keith Silverstein, was previously the voice actor of Zasalamel in the Soul Calibur games and Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter. * Find the WWE Ryback reference in his ending and you will get a free cookie. And, speaking of which, there's some Bad Guy Wins going on in which, after drinking all of Damoclus' blood, he's now more powerful than ever and goes on to have the rabbi who excommunicated him from the Orthodox Jewish faith brought into his church for sacrifice. Category:MGW characters